Conventional approaches to multicasting of streaming content typically involves providing content to be multicast to a server, which then multicasts the content over a network (i.e., without feedback from the clients receiving the streams). The server typically multicasts the content in several streams having different formats (e.g., bit rates, languages, encoding schemes etc.) Clients attached to the network can then receive the stream(s) appropriate for its resources. To allow clients to select which stream(s) to receive, one multicast approach requires that the server provide a file that provides “multicast information” that allows clients to open streams of content. Maintaining and publishing this file is typically a manual process that has a relatively high administrative cost. Further, if not properly maintained and published, clients may encounter problems, which can lead to customer dissatisfaction. Another problem with this approach is that clients must keep their “multicast information” up-to-date so that they can properly access the content. This problem is exacerbated for clients that do not have a suitable back channel to request updates (e.g., clients with unidirectional satellite links).